The Lost Spartan
by The Drunk Fisherman
Summary: As Sierra 117 floats in cryo lost in the depths of space long forgotten grey team find the remains of a frigate called the Dawn. Their investigation proves to be more important than they think. a lost spartan, a forgotten team will they uncover the truth?


**Halo The Lost Spartan**

**Uncharted Space - Somewhere In The Omega 3 System**

**Aboard Longsword Fighter Ravens Flight**

**( Sierra 105 ) Capt. Timothy Miller **

**Spartan Team 12 (Gray Team)**

**Day - 1,234 0800 hours (earth time)**

**Currently Unassigned**

**Captain Miller sat in the Captains seat shrugging off his long awaited sleep. He closed his eyes and almost made it their but the hissing of a cryo pod door opening made him wake up and look around. Layla Spartan 127 walked out. "Hey there Captain" Miller frowned upset that she woke him up, but happy that he had some company. She undid her helmet letting her mid length blonde hair fall around her neck. She was one of the more girly of the two women on their team. She sat down next to him in the co-pilot chair. "what are you doing awake" Miller asked. "Don't Know, just shook the cryo" . She smiled at him "but sir you probably should take an ice nap" Miller could see the concern on their field medics face and he knew he probably looked like shit but his instinct made him say no. "no Layla I can manage beside's we need someone with some common sense manning the wheel" The medic laughed she ran a hand through her hair "well sir its your decision, but at least keep yourself hydrated sir" Miller looked out into the depths of space "yeah sure Layla" "Sir I know when your lying" Miller was about to respond but Another hissing sound came from their small cryo bay. "Hey there 120 said Miller" Yeah came the helmet masked reply from the Spartan, "that's about how many years I feel" "Cryo isn't easy on me either" Miller responded to their squad sniper, Kaspar Karava a polish immigrant from the south and a self proclaimed straight shot, but Miller had seen enough of his shooting to agree with him. Layla he nodded towards her. She turned "shake the cryo too" she asked. "must have" he went into his locker and pulled out his drag bag. "you cleaning that rifle again" asked Layla. Yep he pulled it out and dragged a finger across the stock. "about 6 months worth of dust" He handled the weapon like a newborn baby. He pulled off his helmet revealing dirty blond hair cut high and tight. His face nicked with countless scars, but then again most of them were no better miller being the oldest had some of the worse. ( best by Spartan standards) "he looked at the Captain his usually serious face even more creased more so than a man of 25's should be. "we find anything sir" The snipers dark eyes stared at Miller. "No son…we didn't " Karava said nothing but continued to work on his rifle.**

**A few minutes passed before Miller heard the sound of another Tube being popped open. "Its getting to be a party" Karava observed. A Spartan walked out wearing a unique Rouge industries helmet. Miller nodded towards the man. He was 1st**** Lt. Ben Evers ( Spartan 123 ) They picked him up almost a year ago on a colony planet under siege by the covenant. They lost one of their own and most on his team didn't trust him yet. However their sniper had hit it off with the Lt. just fine. Evers grabbed a ammo dolly and pulled it over before sitting down. Which made sense seeing how only the captain and co-pilot chair could hold the immense weight of their suits. "Yo Lt can I get a smoke" Karava looked up from his work. Ben looked at him for a second before reaching into a compartment In his suit. " yeah but will you quit asking these things are expensive" Ben took off his helmet, he had short brown hair an a long scar ran down his right cheek. He handed one to Karava and they lit them up. "Yeah " the sniper said" why do you think I take them from you" he said replying too Evers last statement. Miller turned as a holographic figure appeared on the longsword fighter holo panel. "hello captain" a smooth female voice said. "Miller removed his helmet sitting on the holo panel, "sorry asara" The AI had the form of a mid twenties scientist she wore a mid length skirt and a dark green tank top with a white lab coat unbuttoned with various instruments poking out from her pockets. "Captain reporting in time for our six hourly scan" Miller accepted a cigarette from Evers. "And Asara, what is it" The AI put on glasses and pulled out a clipboard. "Do you really need that Asara" The AI looked offended "well I like it, anyway we have a large wreckage a few hundred miles from here . "Yes Asara what is it " Miller scratched the graying stubble around his chin" "It appears to be a piece of the Dawn, a small halcyon class destroyer" "with all do respect Asara were the hell are we" Miller asked. The AI regarded him for a moment truly stumped " I don't know sir let me go through my records" She appeared to be flipping through the pages on her clipboard. " sir this appears to be in multiple records but they are restricted to personal with a class 6 security key" , I can break it sir but" "Do it Asara" Miller commanded.**

"**Very well sir working…this appears to be the spot of several engagements with the covenant most recent being an assault involving The Dawn and several allied Elite cruisers". Miller sighed "anything important Asara" She flipped through a few more pages " well in the personnel records we have a sierra one one seven" Miller nodded. Karava looked up from his work and stubbed out his cigarette on his armor gauntlet, "you know him sir " He twanged with a slight polish inflection mixed with his Kentucky accent. Miller turned incredulously "you guys don't" The awake portion of their squad looked around at each other. " Asara bring us closer to the wreckage, Kaspar, Lt. Evers seal your suits". Miller's mind reeled if they could possibly find 117 maybe they could get back to humanity, for the past 3 years they had been trying to find the remains of the UNSC. "Pop our sleeping beauties Layla" "yes sir" Layla popped on her helmet and hit the other two pods, release buttons. Evers and Karava stood checking each others armor for leaks and discrepancies. "what the fuck man" A Spartan stumbled out of his cryo tube. Miller didn't even have to turn to figure out who it was, Ian Michaels (Sierra 132). "Mr. Michaels glad you could join us" The Spartan took off his helmet revealing a short Mohawk and cold blue eyes "Glad you could remember our last names sir cause I sure as hell cant" It was true most Spartans didn't know what their last names were but when miller first took control of this squad he made damn sure he found out. "Get to your stations we found wreckage. "Gonna go scavenging sir" A Spanish accent sounded out. "Yes Rosina we are" Miller turned. The tough Spanish Spartan stood her helmet dangling from her fingers. Rosina Martinez it took forever to dig up her last name, ONI hid them deep within their database. Rosa had her hair up in a bandanna and 128 tattooed on her neck and was the exact opposite from her 127 sister field medic. Miller swiveled around in his chair "Kaspar Lieutenant you boys ready" Evers turned and flashed a thumbs up. " All right everyone get your suits sealed were opening the hatch" Miller thumbed the hatch release and the artificial gravity cut out. Karava reached for his sniper but Rosina snatched it away and threw a shotgun at him. "aww you bitch" the sniper said. Rosina flipped him the bird " your searching a wrecked ship you don't need a sniper" Kaspar said nothing but clipped the shotgun on his back and climbed through the hatch after Ben. "you better take care of my baby" His voice came through the com. Miller re-pressurized the cabin and took his helmet off "okay gang keep steady they might need our help" Rosina held the sniper "I think I might put a scratch on it" Ian walked up and snatched the rifle out of her hands "no Rosa you might make him cry" They laughed. Miller just shook his head and returned his eyes to the instruments.**


End file.
